Angel of Hope and Death
by Snake D'Morte
Summary: This is a sad story about Cain a bit AU. waring for Child abuse and death and sadness. hope you like it. r&r if you like.


I don't own Godchild or the song.

Angel of hope and Death.

By: Snake D'Morte

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holdin' back  
Wearin the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with linen and lace_

Cain walks around in the castle just looking, he already knows that no one would talk to him, his Father had order the servants to do so.  
Cain collide with a maid and both fall down one of Cain's sleeves got pulled up and dark purple bruises could be seen the maid which was a new gasped but she remember her order and ignore the poor boy that was in pain and walk away still ignoring the poor boy's silent's sobbing.  
Cain pulled down the sleeve and got up and walks away with his head down.

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
Its hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born_

Cain was sitting in the small room that was his schoolroom and was waiting for the teacher to come he wince every time he turn around or just moved too fast his Father had been very mad at him last night and had punish him more then he use to do.  
The young teacher a woman around thirty come in to the room she smiled at the young nobility boy that she would teach, he look a bit pale but she just ignore it and started the lesson.

An hour later and Cain was sitting and doing some math the teacher was walking down to him to see if he needed help. He had pull his right sleeves up so he didn't get any ink on it and his small arm was full of bruises and small cuts and some scars.  
The teacher wonders how her young student had got the wounds and why.  
Cain looks at her throw his bangs hoping that she would save him from his Father. But his hope disappeared when she walked away not saying anything about it and he was left with the storm inside of him threatening to ripe him in shards, and for just a moment he wish hotly that he never was born if he hadn't been born his mother would still be alive and loving his Father and his Father 

would be happy and all of them would be happier than they was now it was all his fault that everyone was so unhappy.

_Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel_

Cain was standing on a big cliff looking over the big black ocean the rain was heavily beating down on him but he didn't fell it at all it was as if he was made of stone and nothing would hurt again. He turns around and looks at his home or hell hole. Far way he saw something coming at him slowly walking come a young man with blond blue hair and kind blue eyes he had two white wings on his back, the man was smiling at you Cain and Cain felt that he could trust this man and for the first time in so many years he smiled a happy smile.  
It was first now that Cain notices that he had wings too, his was bloodstain and more golden white then the man's.  
"Hallo Cain, my name is Riff." The man said kindly to Cain  
Cain look at Riff and smiled again.  
"I wish I could stay here forever" he said "Or that I could fly to a place where I can be myself and not fear my Father."

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it'll be too late_

Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel

Cain was just sitting and reading a book when his father comes in to his room with his whip. Cain looked at the clock and saw that his Father was early too early for his liking and the only thing this could mean was that something had happened to his Father and that father now blamed him Cain for it.  
Alexis orders his son to take of his shirt and lay down on the bed for his punishment.  


It all started normally Alexis whipped Cain a few times before he asked Cain why he had to hurt him and Cain answered that it was because he was the murder of Abel and was a bad boy. But this night Alexis didn't stop there he just kept on whipping the poor boy and yelling at him for ruin his father's life and many other thing and after what seems like hours for Cain he couldn't stop the scream that soon echoed throw the castle and made the maids so scared that they locked the doors and prayed to God that the lost soul that was trapped in this world should find peace, and in the morning hours the scream slowly stop and a quiet filled the castle of Hargreaves that felt weird like something terrible had ended.

Cain looked around he was on a big field and many children the same age as him was playing, they stop and a girl ran to Cain and asked him to play with them.  
Cain smiled and ran after the girl to her friends.  
He was happy and now he had friends that he could play with.

_A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot_

Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel

Riff stood and look at the grave with the boy angel that had his face turn to the sky, he was alone or almost alone a few of the servants at Hargreaves was there saying good bye to their young ward that had died at his father's hand.  
Alexis had got to jail was waiting for his death throw hanging, and the new heir to the Hargreaves family was Neil Alexis cousin who was standing next to Riff and crying for the cousin he never got to know better and for the horrible life the poor boy must had have.

Riff took one last look at the grave and walk right throw it and come to the same field as Cain did, Riff saw the many children that he had help over and one of them a young boy with golden black hair and golden green eyes come running to him laughing at some joke one of the other boys had told him.  
"Hi Riff; I am glad to see you again so I could thank you better. Thank you for helping me to find this place and for giving me the chance to have friends." Cain 

said happily, happier than he had been in his live.  
Riff smiled at the joyful boy that had change so much since he last saw him bloody, skinny, pale and scared crying, the boy in front of him healthy, had a tan and his eyes was so much brighter than they had been last time.  
It saddens Riff that all the children had to die just so they could be happy. He would never understand why someone sat to protect a child could strike them just for the joy of it. He felt better about it when he thought about how happy they were here in heaven and with that Riff change to a young boy and run after his friends laughing.

The End


End file.
